Why Glitter?
by koffeebeans
Summary: Lance was bored. Not the usual bored, but really, really bored. Everybody knows that Lance McClain and boredom are a terrible mix. Then again, what else was there to do in a giant, 10,000 year old castle?   [Where Lance decided to set a trap and Keith was the one to set it off]


"So, what is this called again?" Coran asked, handing the glitter up to Lance.

Lamce looked down from where he was standing on the stool. "A trap, or more importantly, a prank." He reached up to the blanket suspended from the ceiling and started pouring the blue glitter onto the fabric. "It was originally a prank for an old teacher back in the Garrison and the glitter was gonna be red, white and blue but… this is way better."

"How so?" Coran asked, dusting his hands off and testing the string that was tied across the hallway.

Lamce looked at him with a smug smile. "Barely anything fun happens on this ship. Well, besides waking up to the sweet adrenaline rush and then having to fight for the universe's wellbeing."

"Fighting the Galra Empire and being close to death at least twenty five times a quintent is fun to earthlings? Huh, you are a more reckless species than I originally thought."

Coran furrowed his eyebrows.

Lance rolled his eyes but it was in good humour. "Now pass me the sticky glitter, I want this to stick."

Coran passed him the silver container wordlessly. After Lance was done, he hopped down and grabbed the stool.

"Coran, turn off the lights, please," Lance said with an evil smirk and an exaggerated bow with more of a hand wave than necessary.

Coran looked at him, confusion evident on the creases in his face. Honestly, he looked like a dog who cocked his head. "Why?"

Lance tapped his nose. "Elementary, my dear. Whoever walks by here next won't see the string."

"Huh," Coran replied, but Lance could hear the remaining confusion in his voice. "So… you want the glitter to fall onto somebody?"

"Yep." Lance beamed at the Altean. "You have to have this recording! I want to keep it forever."

Coran furrowed an eyebrow. "Okay then."

"And now we wait."

* * *

Lance had just finished getting prepared for bed, face mask applied and music ready when a knock came at his door. He reluctantly got up and opened it.

"Lance! I know this was you!"

The blue paladin took one look at Keith covered in blue glitter before he burst out laughing. Keith had activated the trap! Why did he not see that as a possibility?!

Keith's once black t-shirt and trousers were now a shiny, glittery blue. Lance started laughing again after seeing the angry look Keith was giving him.

It was like an angry kitten covered in blue glitter, and who could take that face seriously while shining blue?

Hmm. Blue was a good colour on him.

Wait.

No, no, no. Lance did not just think that.

Lance stopped laughing as the realisation kicked in. He had just thought that. Plus, Keith did look adorable with his angry face in glitter… nope. It wasn't angry anymore.

Keith's face showed concern.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Keith blinked, and then his expression turned back to something more... Keith. "Don't think that this is the end. You've started a war."

Lance smirked, his old façade kicking back in but his mind still lingered on his comment. "Do your best."

Lance glared into Keith's eyes, and Keith glared angrily back into his. Lance couldn't help but smile. Keith was covered from head to toe in blue glitter.

Oh he never thought he'd see the day that Keith Kogane, top of his cadet class, would be covered in glitter.

"Kinky."

Lance screamed. " _Pidge_!"

Pidge rolled their eyes at him and stopped outside the door. "I was literally walking by. Keep your kinky dreams to yourselves."

Wait.

Could Pidge read minds?

Oh god. Pidge could read his mind since the first moment he saw Keith, they knew exactly what his was thinking every time Keith smiled, every time they finished a group training session and had to shower. He'd never live it down, what if Pidge told? What if Pidge didn't tell? They could use all the information against him and–

"Seriously? Glitter?" Pidge tutted and continued down the corridor. "Never thought Klance would become canon with a glitter kink."

Oh.

This time Lance was the one to turn Keith's colour. Red.

He did not have a glitter kink.

Keith turned suddenly and walked out, his shoulders were set and his hair dripping glitter, sending tiny blue particles to the floor. The door slid shut and Lance was left alone with his thoughts.

Keith was cute?

And what the hell was all those intrusive thoughts while he thought Pidge read his mind?

Lance threw his head back and groaned. God, this was going to kill him.

* * *

Keith entered the kitchen the next morning, and Lance flushed st how blue glitter was still stuck to his skin in some places on his arms and face. It shone off the light as he sat down in his usual spot, looking up to Allura and Shiro from where they stood at the head of the table.

Lance looked down and poked a spoon at his food goo.

He spent way too long thinking last night. Ideally about Keith in blue glitter.

"Um… Keith?" Shiro asked, scratching his neck. "You've got a little glitter–"

"I know," Keith said, sending a glare towards Lance. Lance ducked his head and tried to ignore his reddening cheeks.

Shiro blinked.

"Lance started a war," Hunk sing-songed from his own seat. Lance whipped his head up to his friend. How dare he tell space dad on him?

Allura looked at him, taken back. "You started a war? Lance, we don't need another war in the middle of one alread–"

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder. "A prank war," he said, and Allura looked at him confusedly. Shiro waved a hand before dropping it back down to his side. "Lance is going to pay."

Lance sputtered. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Shiro just shook his head.

The doors to the dining hall swung open, and a red haired Altean came swooping in. "Now, my boy," he said, walking up to Lance, "I do believe you wanted that recording?" He handed a chip over to Lance.

Pidge piped up from their seat, "Can I have one?"

Coran chuckled, "Of course. Just give me a few dobashes."

Keith glared at them. They shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, I have to see you being smothered in blue glitter. Klance kink or no."

The red paladin sighed, and Lance was pretty sure the blue in his hair would never wash out, just like he could not stop going red every time the Pidgeon said that. Yeah, Lance did not think this through.

His thoughts were only confirmed that night when he discovered his entire room was covered in red glitter.

He definitely not think this through.


End file.
